Nuestro Corazon
by NozomiMizuki
Summary: - Mi nombre es Mizuki Chikaki, la general de la Orden Oscura - / - Te ayudare a controlar el arca y al 14º, confia en mi - / - Lamento llegar Tarde Conde, ahora esto es entre tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos - / Hola! Aqui les dejo mi primer Fanfic ! Espero que lo disfruten. Puede ser editada. / AllenxOCxLavi (no estoy segura todavia xD)
1. El peligro se acerca?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Este anime/manga fue creado por Katsura Hoshino y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto mi OC que veran en la historia ~ Disfruten ~

*Sede Central – Orden negro*

Un día como cualquier otro se ve a un grupo de exorcistas compartiendo un desayuno en una cafetería rodeados de personas al parecer científicos y otros con túnicas marrones esperando ordenes de misiones que tendrían a lo largo de la jornada para recuperar una que otra inocencia y/o acabar con algunos akumas que estarían haciendo de las suyas en alguna parte del mundo.

Se identifica a un peliblanco con una pila de comida en una mesa; junto a el una peliverde tomándose un simple te, mientras se ríe de las payasadas del individuo de al frente de ellos, el cual es un pelirrojo con un significativo parche en el ojo; junto a éste una castaña que solo ríe tímidamente mirando a un pelinegro que se párese a un vampiro a punto de estallar de la vergüenza por ser objeto de burla del pelirrojo; este ultimo no es el único a punto de estallar, sino el peliazul que esta sentado junto a ellos el cual solo se levanta y saca una gran katana que pasa sigilosa y rápidamente a la garganta del pelirrojo que ríe de nervios frente a la muerte. Siguiendo esta escena se llega a escuchar una voz a lo alto de la gran cafetería.

- Allen, Lavi, Klory, Miranda, Kanda y Mi hermosa Lenalee~ a mi oficina! Lenalee… ~ - Grito la voz a lo que todos cayeron de espaldas hacia la muy conocida voz con completo de hermana.

*Yendo hacia la oficina de Komui*

- Me pregunto si será otra misión ~ - Dijo Lavi – Pero sigo sin entender como nos llamo a todos ~ - con curiosidad y un rostro pensativo dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo también… espero que no sea nada grave – Comento Allen.

- mmm Por como sonó en el altavoz no pareció nada de eso… espero que así sea – dijo Klory en voz baja pero fue escuchado por los demás.

- tch – dijo Kanda.

- Lo mejor será esperar a escuchar a mi hermano a ver que nos dice... no? – dijo Lenalee mirando a una Miranda un poco tímida.

- S- Si y-yo también lo creo- dijo Miranda.

Ya llegando a la oficina, entraron y vieron como siempre papeles por todos lados suelo, paredes, escritorios y a unos científicos murmurando cosas como "Esto nunca se acabara" "Malditos esclavistas" "Tengo sueño" y muchas cosas mas. Mirando esto a los exorcistas, exceptuando a Kanda, le cayeron unas gotas estilo anime por la cabeza y risitas nerviosas. Cuando caminaron un poco se encontraron con el escritorio de Komui o mejor dicho con una pila de papeles que interponían la vista entre el y los exorcistas.

Etto Komui-san ya estamos aquí- dijo Allen amablemente al despistado con complejo de hermana( jaja el solo pensar estas escenas me tiento de risa jaja).

Ah chicos! Que bien! Ahora tengo una misión que darles a todos ustedes juntos – dijo Komui ajustándose sus gafas mirando un poco serio al grupo

Que paso hermano? Algo esta mal? – dijo Lenalee.

Mmm... en realidad no lo se … Me llego una orden desde los superiores de mandarlos urgentemente a Inglaterra, en especifico una ciudad llamada Birmingham la cual párese presentar registros de una inocencia un tanto extraña y al parecer de akumas también, quiero que vayan todos ya que no tenemos detalles y puede ser un poco riesgosa si la mandaron los altos rangos de acuerdo? – dijo mirando como todos asentían mientras tomaban la poco información dada- Partirán dentro de media hora hacia Birmingham una ves lleguen allí ya saben que hacer, así que buen viaje y tengan cuidado – dijo Kumoi con una sonrisa despidiendo a todos.

Con asentimientos y saludos se despidieron, una ves cada uno preparo sus cosas emprendieron el viaje hacia Inglaterra- Birmingham.

* En el tren … tres horas después, casi llegando a destino*

Me pregunto con que nos encontraremos ~ Nunca he estado en Birmingham aunque escuche que es una ciudad muy poblada y hace un poco de frío ~ - dijo Lavi tratando de sacar a sus compañeros de sus mentes, lo cual logro recibiendo la respuesta de Allen.

En realidad ahora que recuerdo creo haber ido a Birmingham con Cross un tiempo cuando apenas lo había conocido… si mal no recuerdo hacia bastante frío para esa época del año, pero pasamos solo unos días así que no recuerdo muy bien- dijo Allen tratando de recordar un poco mas.

Pues párese que ahora lo veremos … por que ya casi llegamos chicos! – Dijo Lenalee.

Disculpen señores exorcistas pero párese que tenemos problemas para llegar a Birmingham así que tendremos que parar aquí y llegar por nosotros mismos a pie ya que esta a solo medio hora del lugar - dijo un buscador que los acompañaba.

Okey! Vamos ~ - dijo Lavi bajando rápidamente del tren seguido de sus compañeros.

*media hora después mostrando las primeras casas de Birmingham*

Miren! Párese que ya llegamos! – Dijo Miranda un poco entusiasmada con llegar al lugar luego de haber caminado por lo que parecían horas para ella.

Si! Ya llega…mos – dijo Lenalee pero quedo petrificada por la vista al igual que todos en el grupo.

Que diablos! – dijo Kanda mirando atónito el lugar.

Solo veían escombros, nieve acumulada y sangre por todos lados, ni siquiera había cuerpos a la vista por lo que se podía decir que akumas habían hecho la masacre.

Akumas… - dijo Allen a lo cual todos asintieron en silencio mirando lo poco que había quedado de la ciudad.

Esto es … horrible … - dijo Lenalee sollozando y ocultando su cara con sus manos y una Miranda en el mismo estado, sino peor.

Puedo oler a los Akumas por todos lados- dijo Klory el cual había estado callado en todo momento.

Hay que informarle a Komui-san- Dijo Allen.

Si, yo me encar... – dijo Lavi siendo interrumpido por otra voz.

Vaya. Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí… - dijo una voz oscura pero a la ves sonando divertida – Pero si es mi querido Allen! -

Road… creo que tu obsesión esta a sus limites – Dijo Tyki mostrándose de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, junto a él Road con su típica sonrisa.

Déjame Tyki! Debes de saber que Allen es Mio! No te lo daré! – dijo Road.

Mmm... okey okey te lo dejo todo para ti… pero quizás sea en pedacitos… - dijo Tyki mirando altanero a Allen.

Tyki! Road! Ustedes hicieron esto?! Porque?! – grito Allen enojado a los dos Noé.

Malditos… - susurro Kanda desenvainando a Mugen y poniéndose en posición de ataque. Mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con su inocencia y se ponían en guardia.

Jajajja que divertidos piensan atacarnos Tyki! Tu que dices? – le dijo Road mirando a Tyki con una sonrisa y divirtiéndose.

Realmente… Te equivocas, nosotros acabamos de llegar, esto lo hicieron los Akumas de la zona- dijo Tyki- por cierto están en el peor lugar posible…esto al parecer es un nido de akumas ya hace mucho tiempo.

En eso un montón de akumas aparecieron, rodeando al grupo de exorcistas.

Pero que diablos! – dijo Lavi levantando su martillo en posición de ataque –

Inocencia Actívate!- gritaron Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda y Klory mientras Miranda esperaba su oportunidad para si necesitaba activar su inocencia.

Que les párese si jugamos un poco? – dijo Tyki a Allen.

No te dejare ir! Crown Clown! – y así empezó la pelea Allen vs. Tyki mientras los demás hacían frente a los akumas que los superaban en cantidad por mucho.

Ha ha s-son muchos ha – dijo agitada Lenalee en eso ve a Lavi siendo golpeado duramente por un nivel 4 – Lavi! – Gritó y como pudo corrió a ayudarlo, Este apenas se pudo levantar.

Maldición… Son muchos y muy fuertes… Conté 50 lvs 1, 20 lvs 2 y 10 lvs 3 y 4…- dijo Lavi pensativo- No lo lograremos…-

Concéntrense ustedes dos!- grito Kanda a tiempo, mientras Lavi y Lenalee reaccionaban a un ataque en su dirección esquivándolo.

Al parecer es mucho para ustedes… esta ves, no lo lograran exorcistas- dijo Road que había permanecido divertida por ver como el grupo daba pelea a un encuentro casi perdido.

Mientras Allen vio de reojo a sus amigos pelear, no pudo evitar distraerse y en eso Tyki lo mando a volar con una patada y una fuerza sobrehumana que hizo estallar a Allen con los pocos escombros que había en el lugar.

Este encuentro esta perdido, pequeño Allen, esta ves nadie te salvara – dijo Tyki al sacar una mariposa de su mano convirtiéndose esta en pequeña daga que se dirigía peligrosa y rápidamente a el corazón del exorcista peliblanco.

Allen! – gritaron Lenalee, Lavi y los demás. Hasta que un encapuchado se puse frente a Allen deteniendo la daga con dos de sus dedos.

Pero que tenemos aquí… Que atroz una mariposa que se convierte en daga… hermoso pero peligroso… no cree eso Noé Tyki Mikk? – Dijo la persona encapuchada.

Acaso tu eres… - dijo Tyki retrocediendo junto con Road a su lado, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los exorcistas.

Espero que me hayas extrañado… tu igual Road….- dijo el encapuchado sonando un tanto amenazante para ambos bandos.

Todos los akumas pararon sus ataques para desconcierto del grupo que fueron a refugiarse todos juntos cerca de Allen para ver si también estaba bien.

Quien eres tú?! Acaso eres un Noe?! – dijo Kanda con enfado hacia la figura misteriosa delante de ellos

Ha? Que acaso no tienen modales hacia sus superiores?! malditos mocosos! – dijo sacando a un lado el manto que la cubría mostrando a una mujer joven de tez blanca, de aproximadamente 18 años, con ojos rojos y pelo color blanco muy largo, mostrando un cuerpo bien desarrollado cubierto por un uniforme que ellos reconocían bien, se componía de unos pantalones bien ajustados negros con bordes a los lados de oro, unas botas altas negras hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, un top negro con detalles de color oro mostrando mas piel y una cruz a uno de sus lados, encima de está una chaqueta ¾ de color negro y color oro y muchos detalles tanto el cierre como un broche de la rosa de oro de la orden oscura. En ella se podía diferenciar bien en sus muñecas las marcas de la inocencia en forma de cruz que destellaban un color verde al igual que el que mostraba su abdomen

U-un e-exorcista? – dijo Miranda un poco conmocionada como todos los presentes.

Veo que has salido de tu escondite Mizuki- chan! Extrañaba verte! – Dijo Road para más conmoción.

Escondite? Jajajaja pero que graciosa Road- dijo Mizuki casi sarcástica- Yo nunca me he escondido solo ustedes son los que no pueden encontrarme-

Que yo sepa ni la misma orden oscura pudo encontrarte estos tres últimos años Mizuki- Dijo Tyki con una voz un poco más sombría de la usual.

Siempre tan atento Tyki… déjenme decirles que no estoy aquí para pelear, solo vengo a presentarme formalmente frente a mis colegas de la orden, así que no perderé el tiempo y me iré! Adiós Tyki, Road, la próxima que nos veamos les daré una muerte segura no se preocupen- dijo Mizuki con una mirada de determinación que helo hasta al mismo Kanda – Inocencia Actívate! Arca de lugar! – gritó Mizuki para cuando aparecieron relojes alrededor del grupo de exorcistas y de un momento a otro estaban frente a científicos y en donde ellos reconocían muy bien.

Como es que estamos de nuevo en la sede? – murmuro Lavi atónito a lo que sus ojos de bookman estaban viendo .

Chicos! – Grito Komui mientras corría hacia el grupo, atrás de él venían las enfermeras con los equipos médicos- se encuentran bien? Jefa de enfermeras revísenlos a todos y llévenselos para tratar!

De inmediato- dijo la jefa de enfermeras.

Punto de vista de Mizuki*

Me disponía a volver a la base de la orden oscura cuando ya por fin había terminado mi misión daba por los grandes generales hace tres años. Que fueron pasando sin darme cuenta. Camine por un bosque que actualmente me dirigía a Birmingham que era el lugar más cercano que tenia para ir directo a la sede central de la orden. Por alguna razón llegue a esa ciudad como mi último destino a recorrer en la misión. Quizá eso no haya sido casualidad ya que actualmente he sentido a larga distancia que Birmingham contenía una oscura fuerza repulsiva de almas en pena, las cuales conozco como akumas. Así que supuse que allí habría una gran cantidad de akumas o quizás una colmena de akumas que era lo más preocupante así que tendría que ir allí y acabar con ellos de una ves antes de que sea imposible de controlar. Mientras caminaba por los escombros que los akumas dejaron, empecé a entrar a la ciudad, sintiendo que había tantos akumas que vomitaría en cualquier momento ya que desde chica he sentido y visto a las almas de akumas y no era muy agradable que digamos. Pero estos akumas por alguna razón no daban un solo movimiento de sus lugares, hasta que me concentre mas y encontré dos presencias mas oscuras que las de un akumas, solo me quedaba una posibilidad dos Noé. Cuando vi la escena, precisamente había dos Noé, uno de ellos estaba peleando junto a un peliblanco que traía puesta un uniforme de la orden negra, por sus atuendos supuse que eran exorcistas, ya que el peliblanco, venia acompañado de un pelirrojo, un pelinegro, un peliazul oscuro , una peliverde y otra castaña.

Tch… exorcistas que no saben a donde se meten… que nostalgia se parecen a mi – me reí internamente con nostalgia pero me detuve al ver que los exorcistas peleaban con gran cantidad de akumas y de niveles tan fuertes como el nivel 4, y también viendo al peliblanco que estaba a punto de morir ya que el Noe conocido como Tyki estaba a punto de matarlo con una mariposas convertida en daga hacia el corazón del muchacho. Así que decidí intervenir.

Pero que tenemos aquí… Que atroz una mariposa que se convierte en daga… hermoso pero peligroso… no cree eso Noé Tyki mikk? – Dije mientras me mantenía oculta con una capa y capucha puesta.

Acaso tu eres… - dijo Tyki retrocediendo junto con Road a su lado viéndome y pude notar que los exorcitas también se pusieron tiesos pero con la guardia alta. _Así me gusta – _pensé-_estén atentos._

Espero que me hayas extrañado… tu igual Road….- dije sonando amenazante y viendo que todas las peleas habían parado y los exorcistas habían corrido a reagruparse junto con el peliblanco.

Quien eres tú?! Acaso eres un Noe?! –dijo el peliazul enojado y un poco mal herido, me empecé a descubrir de mi capa y hablándoles

Ha? Que acaso no tienen modales hacia sus superiores?! malditos mocosos! – Dije un poco altanera pero me divertía ver a los "novatos" como me gusto empezar a decirles, viéndome de arriba a bajo, mostrando que era una de ellos.

U-un e-exorcista? – dijo la castaña.

Veo que has salido de tu escondite Mizuki- chan! Extrañaba verte! – Dijo Road mientras una mirada de diversión pasa por su cara.

Escondite? Jajajaja pero que graciosa Road- dije sarcástica y con un poco de enojo hacia la Noé - Yo nunca me he escondido solo ustedes son los que no pueden encontrarme-

Que yo sepa ni la misma orden oscura pudo encontrarte estos tres últimos años Mizuki- Dijo Tyki . lo que hizo que me sintiera orgullosa de cómo nadie pudo encontrarme estos 3 últimos años.

Siempre tan atento Tyki… déjenme decirles que no estoy aquí para pelear, solo vengo a presentarme formalmente frente a mis colegas de la orden, así que no perderé el tiempo y me iré! Adiós Tyki, Road, la próxima que nos veamos les daré una muerte segura no se preocupen- dije con determinación en que seria la ultima ves que nos veremos sin pelear – Inocencia Actívate! Arca de lugar! – grite mientras le daba una ultima mirada a Tyki y Road y mi mente se concentraba en la sede central de la Orden.

Como es que estamos de nuevo en la sede? – murmuro el pelirrojo una ves llegamos a uno de los grandes salones de entrenamiento de la sede.

Chicos! – Grito Komui mientras corría hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia el grupo de exorcistas heridos pero no de gravedad. Yo solo lo mire con un poco de nostalgia me hizo recordar la ultima ves que lo vi y me fui de la orden- - se encuentran bien? Jefa de enfermeras revísenlos a todos y llévenselos para tratar! -

De inmediato- dijo la jefa de enfermeras que cruzaba mirada conmigo como de confusión. Ahí es cuando note que quizás debería de presentarme después de estos años no me veía igual a cuando me fui en donde era un poco mas chica con tan solo 14 años de edad, ojos rojos y pelo castaño… ( si de castaño a blanco… pero la razon se dara a conocer mas adelante, junto con todas sus dudas ^^)

Quien es usted señori… - Empezó a hablar Komui pero en su mirada solo se quedo atónito y sin habla como muchos de los que me habían reconocido después de verme bien.

Ha sido tanto tiempo komui-san. Estoy de vuelta- dije como traje de controlar mi voz para que no sonara triste cosa que quizás no pude hacer.

M- Mizuki? E-eres t-tu? – dijo Komui en un pequeño pero notable rubor mientras sus ojos solo miraban sin parpadear quizás por el susto.

Así es! la misma Mizuki de hace tres años… estoy en casa al fin – dije eso ultimo mas para mi misma.

Que esta pasando Komui? Quien es ella?! – grito el pelirrojo ,que yo reconocía muy bien como bookman juniors ya que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en la orden de una forma u otra, ya enojado por no saber al respecto de lo que sucedía, quizás como bookman era como golpear su orgullo.

Lavi ella es… -empezó a presentarme Komui ya saliendo del transe para presentarme pero yo lo interrumpí.

Esta bien Komui-san, yo lo haré… Mi nombre es Mizuki Chikako, general de la orden oscura, encantada de conocerlos exorcistas- dije con una mirada estoica y determinada a los presentes atónitos que también eran científicos y médicos.

G- general? No entiendo… es imposible un sexto nuevo general en la orden?! Cuando es que…?- hablo Lavi bookman juniors

Sexto? Umm te equivocas yo no soy la sexta general, fui nombrada la cuarta general hace unos años, luego vino el general Tiedoll y Claud nine joven… bookman – le dije con una sonrisa sincera a Lavi.

Como es que? – dijo mas curioso que antes.

Vaya y eres bookman no sabes mas que hacer preguntas, pero déjame decirte que tu misión es "ver todo" no hacer preguntas que luego responderé con gusto, así que contrólate- dije con lo ultimo un poco brusca pero pude notar como su estado de animo cambio de atónito a uno de confusión. Yo sabiendo que revele su pequeño pero no menos importante secreto de esa "misión". Volví a komui y le mostré una sonrisa.

Así que komui-san disculpa el alboroto repentino, ellos te dirán lo sucedido..- le dije apuntando a el grupo de exorcistas- por el momento necesito hablar contigo y hevlaska- le dije a Komui con seriedad.

Claro General Mizuki! Jefe de enfermeras encárguese de los chicos. – dijo Komui dirigiéndose a la jefe de enfermeras que me seguía mirando pero con una mirada de melancolía, tristeza y a la ves de ternura.

Eso no hace falta Komui- le dije recordando algo que tenia que hacer apenas llegue a la orden pero me había olvidado gracias a la diversión que me causaba la reacción de mi alrededor.- inocencia curación bendita! – dije mientras Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Kanda y Klory emitían una luz alrededor de sus heridas y estas desaparecían al igual que todas sus heridas.

Antes de que pregunten- dije mirando en especial a Lavi.- esa es mi segunda inocencia y es capas de curar cualquier herida… y dije bien segunda inocencia … ahora si me disculpan. Komui!- dije.

Si vámonos – dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

A-alto! D- Disculpe general Mizuki puedo ir con usted?- dijo Allen y luego miro a Komui – necesito hablar con hevlaska.-

Allen no se si… - Dijo Kumoi.

Esta bien puedes venir exorcista. Pero nadie más – dije mirando a Lavi en especial otra ves.

Bien! Vamos! – dijo Komui

Nos dirigimos a hevlaska en silencio, mientras sentía la mirada de Allen y Komui en mí de forma curiosa. Cuando el ascensor paro, vi después de mucho tiempo a hevlaska y recordé la primera vez que la vi y sus palabras resonaban en mi "_Al igual que tu decisión actual, en el futuros llevaras contigo muchas responsabilidades y tendrás que tomar mas decisiones que harán cambiar al mundo como lo conocemos para bien o para mal…_" había dicho.

Hevlaska ha pasado tiempo… - dije bajando del ascensor mirando a una hevlaska que sonaba emocionada.

O dios! Mi querida Mizuki has vuelto! Bienvenida a casa – Dijo hevlaska, Su "Bienvenida a casa" me lleno y es las palabras que siempre quise escuchar durante mi largo viaje.

Estoy en casa – le dije.

Que te trae a mi querida? – Dijo volviendo un poco a la seriedad pero su voz sonando calida a mis oídos.

Primero a saludar a mi familia después de tanto tiempo – le dije con un poco de seriedad pero con una pequeña sonrisa. - y segundo a ver la situación en la que nos encontramos y dejar un alerta … esto escúchalo bien komui … -le dije mirando directamente a Komui mientras Hevlaska me escuchaba atentamente- tenemos que poner una alerta en toda la orden, Al parecer el Conde esta moviendo las piezas otra ves y esta ves quiere dar un golpe fuerte para la sociedad, con ello quiere… destruir a los generales de la orden- dije sonando fuerte y claro a los oídos de Komui, Hevlaska y Allen que escuchaba.

D- destruir? …- hablo en voz baja Allen

Si Allen- kun – dije sonando un poco divertida por la reacción de Allen al nombrarlo como si lo conociera … pero la verdad era que solo había escuchado mucho de él y su inocencia. – el conde mando a los Noe a matar a los generales, entre los cuales estoy incluida para desgracia de ellos que ni si quiera pueden encontrarme jaja-. Trate de sonar divertida pero ya el aire estaba que no se respiraba gracias a Komui y Hev, contando un poco a Allen.

Entiendo General Mizuki ahora mismo nos encargaremos de eso … mandaremos a buscarlos… aunque va a ser un poco difícil ya que ustedes saben como evitarnos – dijo komui liberando el aire a su alrededor y luego con un aura un poco mas oscura formándose dijo- Así que es mejor que no se vuelva a ir por un tiempo General… eso seria mas problemático.- con su aura amenazante.

Jaja no Komui ya he terminado mi misión, así que hasta que no se me de otra no saldré de esta sede se lo prometo- le dije a Komui que logro suspirar y luego ponerse mas serio.

Entonces me iré inmediatamente a dar la alarma y organizar la búsqueda y recuperación de los generales restantes así que me voy si necesitas algo por favor házmelo saber – dijo Kumoi , yo solo asentí – ah y por cierto , Bienvenida a casa Mizuki – dijo con total informalidad a lo que respondí con un "_gracias , estoy de vuelta"_ en mi mente y mire a Kumoi irse.

Así que Allen Walker – dije mirando a Allen que se puse tenso.

H-Hai general Mizuki – dijo sonando demasiado respetuoso para mi gusto.

Nada de general Mizuki – dijo yo con un pequeño mohín – solo Dime Mizuki , aunque sea tu general, tenemos la misma edad –

Claro Mizuki-san - dijo – Etoo… disculpe que me haya colado aquí pero sin querer me dio mucha curiosidad y atracción el que estés aquí.. Y-yo no se que me paso …- dijo medio tartamudo y sonrojado." _En realidad eso es normal para nuestro lazo Allen" _pensé.

Esta bien Allen, de todas formas quería de vinieras, ya que quería conocerte después de escuchar tanto de ti – le dije sonriendo sinceramente a lo que el solo se sorprendió .- también es porque quería saber de tu tan hablada inocencia así que después quisiera que me la dejaras ver. –

Cuando quiera Mizuki-san sin embargo no creo que mi inocencia se compare con tus dos inocencias – dijo con un tono más casual Allen.

Dos? En realidad Allen… tengo 5 inocencias en mi cuerpo ya que soy parasitaria como tu- le dije

5?... Espera como 5?! … eso es… tu cuerpo…_es mucha carga para un cuerpo – _dijo el y llegue a escuchar accidentalmente lo que pensó ya que de eso trataba mi tercera inocencia "ver el pensamiento" –

Así es – le dije calmadamente- Hevlaska podrías por favor calcular mi sincronización con la inocencia? –

Claro- dijo Hev mientras me llevaba con sus tentáculos a tocar su frente con la mía.- 5%... 18%... 36%... 105%... 220%...350%...410%...500%..Tu sincronización máxima es del 500% Mizuki…-

500%?! Es… eso es imposible – grito Allen mientras Hev me dejo abajo.

Tus 5 inocencias están al 100% Mizuki querida sigues en el mismo porcentaje que siempre- dijo Hev

Gracias Hevlaska ahora quiero hablar algo serio con los dos y quiero que me escuchen atentamente-dijo seria y con una mirada concentrada en Allen.

Hola a Todos! Como se habran dado cuenta soy nueva con esto de crear fanfic! Pero me encanta leerlos y crear historias trabajare mucho en complacerlos, cualquier cosa comenten asi puedo hacer cualquier arreglo que pueda.

Respecto con la historia, cuando vaya avanzando que seran todos los domingos ( quisa antes ya que estoy de vacaciones ~ 3) les aclarare las dudas de la historia, no desesperen ! xd ahora si hasta la Proxima! Chao 3


	2. Momentos de paz o guerra?

Hola a todos! Primero que nada Gracias Guest y LaliiDh sus Reviews me llenaron de alegria como novata que soy con los fanfics xD Con respecto a lo de la historia no quiero adelantar pero posiblemente al principio sera una triangulo amoroso (muaja eso les dara mas intriga para el final xd ojala jaja) . Como siempre tendre en cuenta los comentarios ya que es a ustedes a quien esta dedicado este fic!.

PD: lamento el pequeño atraso de este cap de enserio ~~ T-T No se volvera a repetir. Ahora si disfruten ~

Tus 5 inocencias están al 100% Mizuki querida sigues en el mismo porcentaje que siempre- dijo Hev

Gracias Hevlaska ahora quiero hablar algo serio con los dos y quiero que me escuchen atentamente-dije seria y con una mirada concentrada en Allen.

Capitulo 2

Momentos de paz o guerra?

Con gusto y escucharemos General Chikako - dijo una voz sobresaltándonos a los tres. Me di vuelta para ver quien era y vi frente a nosotros al Inspector Leverrier, una de las pocas personas que más me desagradaba en la Orden.

Inspector Leverrier ha pasado un tiempo, espero que su visita a la Orden no sean malas noticias – le dije con una mirada desafiando a la suya.

Esos son temas para otro momento General, solo vine a hacer mi trabajo en la sede, y ver si estaba todo controlado, y cuando me dijeron que usted había llegado, solo vine a darle la bienvenida- me dijo con su mirada de desprecio habitual hacia mi, como él mira a todos.

Vaya, lo aprecio Inspector, pero no se preocupe, me tendrá aquí un tiempo. No tenia que molestarse en aparecer ahora – le dije mirándolo estoica sin apartar la mirada desafiante de la suya.

Lamentablemente me estaba yendo en este momento General, sin embargo no espere que pase mucho tiempo mas en la sede, últimamente las cosas se han salido de control y necesitamos de su apoyo en la orden – dijo mirando a Allen cuando dijo "salido de control", ahí es cuando me puse en alerta, algo grande estaba a punto de pasar y era contra la seguridad de Allen, como me lo suponía desde que me entere de su presencia en la Orden hacia un año.

Ya veo, en ese caso esperare ordenes de los grandes generales para actuar, así que no se preocupe y le deseo buen viaje Inspector – le dije inclinándome un poco, y luego agarre a Allen del brazo y me dirigía al ascensor central de la sede, dándole la espalda a Leverrier. No sin antes ver que él estaba por decir algo y luego dejarlo pasar, me alegre por eso y me dispuse a salir urgentemente de ahí.

Nos vemos Hevlaska! Inspector Leverrier – me volví a inclinar mientras la plataforma subía y escuche a Hev saludarme un "_Nos vemos Querida, cuídate…"._

Mientras íbamos subiendo puse sentir miradas sobre mí, desde los diferentes pisos, quise usar mi tercera inocencia de ver lo que pensaban, pero algo me lo impidió, mejor dicho alguien ya que me hablo.

M-Mizuki-san no tenias que decirnos algo a Hevlaska y a mi? – Dijo Allen detrás de mí, mientras me daba vuelta, solo le di una sonrisa y suspire.

Esa era la idea, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, las paredes escuchan Allen Walker – le dije mientras el ascensor paraba en el piso de la cafetería y yo salía de esté a comer algo ya que tenia mucha hambre después del viaje, bueno yo siempre tenia hambre. – Por el momento vamos a comer algo y responder a preguntas – le dije dirigiéndome a la gran sala y dejándolo atrás.

Ah espera Mizuki-san! – me grito Allen ya que lo estaba dejando atrás.

Abriendo las puertas de la cafetería, muchos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron hacia nuestra dirección. La cafetería estaba bastante llena siendo ya la hora de la cena en la orden. Me dirigí a Jerry, Allen al lado mío, y me dispuse a hacer mi pedido.

Hola Jerry-san – Salude a Jerry, el cual solo miro por unos segundos y luego pareció reconocerme-

Mi- Mizuki-Chan? – Dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí en reconocimiento - Bienvenida a casa Mizuki-Chan!. Como has estado? Espero que ahora con hambre! Dime que quieres de comer y Jerry-san te lo hará en un instante- dijo Jerry con la alegría que siempre lo caracterizo.

Gracias Jerry y la verdad si vine con mucha mucha hambre! – le dije divertida, mientras los demás alrededor solo miraban mi despreocupada actitud – Quiero Korokke, Tonkatsu, Gyudon, Tempuradon, Ramen, Lasaña, Mariscos fritos, onigiri, Pasta, Paella y sopa de guisantes y de postres quiero Crepe, Tiramisu, Torta de Vainilla con dulce de leche, Flan, Helado de chocolate y porque no un banana splits- le termine de decir con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Con el mismo apetito de siempre Mizuki-Chan! Dame un momento y te lo llevare a la mesa! – dijo Jerry.

Me di la vuelta para ver a todos con la boca abierta, mientras después le di un vistazo a Allen que estaba ordenando también una lista de comida, cuando termino, me miro y Jerry hablo.

Esperen la orden se las hare enseguida Mizuki-Chan, Allen –kun- dijo y se fue.

Vamos Allen – le dije dándole la espalda a Allen para que me siga, mientras veía un lugar en el cual sentarnos, ya que todas las mesas parecían repletas, hasta que vi una cabeza roja, levantando la mano hacia nosotros y llamándonos.

Allen! General Mizuki por aquí! – dijo bookman juniors con una sonrisa que encubría una cara con muchas preguntas, y me imagine que yo era la culpa de eso. Suspire y me acerque a su mesa, divise a Lavi, y Kanda en una mesa solos.

Veo que ya salieron del shock Lavi, Kanda – dije cerrando los ojos y sentándome al frente de Lavi, mientras Allen lo hacia con Kanda. Ellos solo me miraron, Lavi con una sonrisa, y Kanda soltando un "tch" bajo.

Lo lamento General Mizuki, pero la verdad no esperábamos enterarnos de que eras un general que no conocíamos y que nos hayas salvado de esa situación, Gracias – Dijo Lavi, yo solo lo mire extrañada.

No hace falta un "Gracias", solo hice lo que tenia que hacer. No podía dejarlos ser una presa fácil, por eso es que tienen que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. – le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Aun así es inevitable que nos sorprendamos, no es que quiera ofenderte, pero no pareces no pareces un general… me refiero siendo tan joven – dijo queriendo que yo dará respuestas a sus preguntas internas.

Bueno esa es una larga historia, si le preguntas a Komui el te dirá, si tiene tiempo claro, sin embargo he sido general desde muy joven y no me conoces porque apenas me nombraron, me dieron una misión importante y por los siguientes años la orden no tuvo noticias de mi, eso creo que es ya normal entre los generales, aunque por alguna razón siempre me termino encontrando con ellos en mis viajes… - dije pensando en todos estos años, en los cuales siempre me encontraba con los otros generales en sus misiones, para desgracia mía, ya que los generales, excepto el general Tiedoll que por alguna razón me llevo bien, son muy extravagantes y entre nosotros nuestras formas de pensar son claramente diferentes.

Tenemos la idea clara – dijo Allen un poco sombríamente a lo que yo lo mire con un poco de lastima sabiendo de que hablaba.

Si te refieres a la búsqueda de Cross y cuando se encontraron en el arca lose ha de haber sido difícil encontrar al maldito desgraciado de Cross Marian – dije con tono de desagrado por nombrar al general que siempre me arruinaba mí estado de humor. Mientras Allen seguía en su estado de "Memoria desagradable con Cross", Lavi filtraba todo lo que le decía y me iba a preguntar algo quizás como "_Como sabes eso?_" hasta que una voz sonó detrás de mi… la voz del diablo que estaba nombrando.

"Maldito desgraciado" pero que sobrenombre tan atrevido General Mizuki- dijo con una sonrisa el General Cross, mientras me daba la vuelta y con mi cara de disgusto le respondía a Cross.

Siempre arruinando momentos de mi vida Cross, así que a que debo tu visita repentina? – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, mientras todos en la cafetería miraban la escena, mas que nada sorprendidos por la presencia del general en la orden y especialmente en la cafetería, junto con un Allen que apretaba los puños y mostraba un aura oscura y un Lavi viendo la mejor escena que podía junto a una disputa de generales.

Mi querida Mizuki siempre tan joven, solo vine a ver como estaba mi hermosa camarada y decirle que tenemos una reunión urgente en la sala de Hevlaska ahora – dijo Cross mientras se estaba retirando, yo solo le quería decir que no era "su querida" y menos su camarada, pero tenia que dirigirme a la reunión rápidamente, si Cross estaba aquí para una reunión era lamentablemente grave, conociendo que siempre huye de estas situaciones. Me resigne de mi Cena por el momento, la cual apenas terminará la reunión comería como si no hubiera mañana, y me dirigí hacia Hevlaska por el ascensor principal. Ahí me detuve a pensar que posiblemente en la reunión podrían estar todos lo generales y seria el mejor momento para alertarlos, sin embargo también seria muy problemático que estén todos aquí ya que seguramente algo mucho mas grave pasaría, _"A partir de ahora tengo que ser precavida en cada movimiento, si la orden desconfía de mi otra ves, también será peligroso para Allen, pufff...…."_suspire con cansancio.

Nos vemos luego Allen, Lavi, Kanda, quiero que después de comer se vayan a dormir, mañana temprano los quiero a todos juntos en la sala de entrenamiento, avísenle a los demás exorcistas. – les dije a los tres que me veían como si fuera un bicho raro – es una orden – dije sonriendo y saliendo de la cafetería.

Llegando al ascensor principal, me encontré con Cross que ojala no haya esperado a propósito mi presencia y a Komui, junto algunos jefes de sección, entre ellos Reveer.

General Mizuki, espero que se le haya informado de la reunión, por favor venga la llevare - dijo Kumoi con una sonrisa, mientras atrás de el Cross por alguna razón que me dio escalofríos sonreía dejando un aura oscura a su alrededor. Yo solo me resigne y subí a la plataforma que lentamente descendía y otra vez pude notar muchas miradas desde los diferentes pisos hacia la plataforma en donde estábamos. Desinteresada por las miradas y por la reunión a la cual me dirigía, me senté con un suspiro en uno de los barandales alrededor con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada vacía hacia el piso, mientras algunos veían mi actitud cambiada a con la cual tenia hace unos años. quizás era por que estos años me han cambiado, no se si para bien o para mal, pero por el momento era una solución a mi situación que era muy complicada.

General Mizuki – hablo la voz de Cross, formalmente para desconcierto de muchos, mientras yo solo levante la vista hacia el de manera aburrida.

No tienes porque estar en guardia alta conmigo – le dije sonando vacía pero seria, mientras Cross no dijo nada más, pero se podía ver su cara pensativa hacia mí. Supongo que entre nosotros esa era nuestra forma de ser cortantes y a la ves desinteresada e informal, algunas veces divertida para total desconcierto de los demás, pero esta era una forma de mostrarnos mas confianza, aunque no nos soportábamos ni cerca entre nosotros, quizás las formas de hacer las cosas eran tan diferentes que no compartíamos nada mas que ser llamados "Generales de la Orden Oscura".

Luego de un profundo silencio, la plataforma se paro y nos dispusimos a bajar para encontrarnos con todos los cinco Grandes Generales en sus puestos en la oscuridad, a los restantes cinco generales para sorpresa de hasta mi misma, Hevlaska, jefes de sección, autoridades superiores que pude distinguir como inspectores, y científicos superiores.

Es un honor que estemos todos presentes, incluyendo a la presencia de la general Chikaki -dijo uno de los inspectores superiores, ahí es cuando sentí la mirada de todos en mi y me imagine cual había sido uno de los propósitos de la reunión… "_yo y mi maldita suerte_" pensé.

Ahora empecemos oficialmente con esta reunión, hay tres propósitos por lo cual los llamamos a todos aquí, el primero es la resiente orden del Conde del milenio en contra de la Orden Oscura, en especial en contra de los Generales, la orden que sabemos gracias a la General Mizuki- dijo mirándome por unos segundos – es que los Noé planean matar a los generales. – Dijo, mientras los únicos que mostraban sorpresa eran los jefes de sección y uno que otros científicos, los demás solo estaban procesando la información pensando que solo seria malo para sus propios propósitos si nosotros éramos cazados.-

Nosotros planteamos ya la solución- dijo una de las voces de los grandes generales para muy mal presentimiento de los seis generales – Ya que los generales serán precisados en cualquier momento por sus respectivas misiones, no serán capases de estar en la sede, por lo que es obligatorio que mantengan contacto con la orden sin ninguna escusa, así que se les brindara un grupo repartido de exorcistas, que a las ves complican con sus misiones – dijo a lo que yo solo entendí por lo que si un general se iba de la sede serian "cargados" con exorcistas que se meterán en nuestros caminos, mientras tendremos que retrasarnos para que también ellos cumplan con sus misiones y si no hacíamos eso y manteníamos contacto con la Orden bueno… Chao liberad. Los demás generales solo suspiraron resignados con la orden de nuestros superiores así que no dijeron nada.

Ahora el segundo propósito es el hecho de que últimamente han aparecido numerosos akumas en grupos por diferentes zonas matando a ser humano que se cruza y destruyendo ciudades así que esta será una misión para acabar con ellos lo mas pronto posible así que llevaremos a cabo la información necesaria y quien estará cumpliendo con la misión pronto, lo mejor será que haya un general a cargo, eso se decidirá luego nuestro propósito era solo informar – dijo el inspector a lo que volví a sacar la conclusión de que yo era posible candidata para la misión, ya que no se e había asignado ninguna y otro pequeño detalle querían saber mi verdadera lealtad hacia la orden. Yo volví a suspirar como por décima vez en el día.

Tercer propósito de la reunión pero no menos importante, es el hecho de que el propio vaticano quiere terminar la guerra de una ves por todas con el Conde del Milenio- dijo la voz del inspector sombríamente, mientras la atmosfera del lugar estaba entre muchos sorprendidos y otros con un aura oscura, que ya sabían lo que venia, entre estos últimos estábamos los generales.- Claro que como están las cosas eso será en el futuro, pero el vaticano ya esta planeando una estrategia para terminar con esta guerra.- el inspector iba a seguir pero una voz se lo impidió.

Que saben ellos como terminar con el conde? Ni siquiera lo han visto, ni enfrentado, si ellos llevan a cabo ese plan, terminaran por adelantar la guerra y los únicos que perderemos seremos nosotros, la mayoría **morirá…** - dijo Cross con un aura indescifrable para muchos, pero si para los generales que estábamos pensando lo mismo a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente… el general Cross tiene razón, por el momento no podemos hacer nada mas que salvar vidas inocentes de los akumas de forma precavida, ya que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder exorcistas, ni generales por el momento, ni tampoco de pelear contra el conde, ni los Noe, no ahora…- dije con total seguridad y autoridad, ya que la situación se estaba yendo de las manos por parte de los superiores.

Como han dicho los generales y también el inspector… por ahora no se hará nada innecesario que ponga en peligro la inocencia y sus portadores – dijo una de las voces de los grandes generales, _"querrán decir solo no poner en peligro la inocencia en nosotros_" pensé aburrida- pero si se acerca la oportunidad de acabar con los Noe o el Conde se tomara una rápida decisión… - termino de hablar uno de los grandes generales para gusto de disgusto de muchos por lo que dijo. _"ósea, si tenemos que atacar y sacrificar unos cuantos exorcistas o generales, esta bien para ellos, mientras matemos a los Noe…" "Que mente retorcida… espero que los malditos de los Noe, no hagan nada por ahora, o tendré que hacer algo… aggg_" pensé disgustada, pero siempre mantenía mi cara de aburrida.

Ejem ahora bien… Como se habrán dado cuenta, y ya lo anunciamos, la presencia de la General Mizuki Chikaki, significa que ya ha terminado su misión y nos gustaría que nos de buenas noticias…- dijo otro de los inspectores superiores presentes, mientras todos empezaron a mirarme esperando respuestas. Yo solo cerré los ojos y empecé a hablar sin querer dar muchas explicaciones que seguramente tendría que dar.

Mi misión se completo con éxito, he encontrado exactamente 32 portadores de inocencias, los cuales 22 de ellos ya tienen su inocencia equipada, otros 8 son tipo parásitos y han estado entrenando con mi supervisión y han logrado manipular sus inocencias, los restantes son compatibles con la inocencia pero les he ordenado no utilizarlas, ya que al parecer todavía no pueden sincronizarse muy bien; todos fueron llevados a salvo a las otras dos sedes para inspección y próximamente los dos últimos tendrán que venir ante Hevlaska a una revisión- dije dándole una mirada a Hevlaska diciéndole que tendría trabajo que hacer.- una ves se les asignen exorcistas serán repartidos en las sedes para seguir ordenes – dije terminando formalmente de hablar.

Muy bien General

Bien eso es todo por ahora, Generales, por favor, esperen ordenes en el gran salón (Gran salón: lugar de los generales, por si las dudas lo invente jeje xd) antes de irse.- dijo el inspector. Los generales fuimos los primeros en irnos, mas bien yo fui la primera ya que utilice mi cuarta inocencia para salir del lugar rápido a el gran salón,

_Inocencia, Sombra… - _dije en voz baja para que no se escuchara, mientras desaparecía en mi propia sombra, para consternación de muchos que solo miraron con cara de WTF, y puff ya me encontraba en el gran salón, o mas bien en la sombra de uno de los sillones, que apenas vi, me acosté, cerrando los ojos y meditando un poco con lo que estaba pasando. _"así que, tendré "guardias" en mis misiones, que conlleva a tener que ser niñera… y eso a que tendré que ser cuidadosa de ahora en adelante con respecto a los Noe… por el bien de mi futuro grupo… pufff… maldición… no solo eso sino que también tendré que tener cuidado con él, ojala no despierte tan pronto, no ahora que las cosas están feas…"_ deje de pensar ya que escuche a alguien entrar o mejor dicho un estruendo de las puertas…

Bien ya que estamos todos por que no bebemos un poco?! – dijo el tan borracho y mujeriego Cross mientras ponía su brazo arriba de Klaud, mientras estaba ponía cara de estar perdiendo la paciencia, y de un momento a otro estaba la inocencia animal de ella al frente del general, mientras este le pedía perdón de una forma un poco cómica.

El general Tiedoll solo se río un poco por la escena, mientras se dirigía a mi, posando su mano en mi cabeza y sacudiéndome el pelo como si fuera un niño.

O-Oiga General Tiedoll! Que cree que esta haciendo!?

Mizuki-Chan! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Ha pasado un año entero desde que nos vimos por ultima ves! Como has estado!?- dijo tan alegre como siempre, mientras yo me sentaba y apartaba un poco, mientras me decía a mi misma _" por suerte paso un largo tiempo para que pueda descansar de tus burlas Tiedoll" …_pensé con una venita saliendo de mi frente, ya que también escucha los gritos de Klaud queriendo matar a Cross, y este que solo pedía disculpa, seguramente pleito que empezó gracias al acoso de Cross y Socalo que solo trato de detener a la inocencia animal de Klaud de hacer mucho alboroto o de asesinar a un general idiota…

No creen que debemos de discutir de algo mucho mas importante ustedes llamados Generales… - dije sonando seria hacia los generales, que de un momento a otro se calmaron y tomaron asiento. Siendo antes precavidos y ver que nadie ajenos a nosotros escuchara nuestra próxima conversación.

Espero que sepan que no solo estamos esperando las ordenes de los grandes generales aquí sentados… sino de hablar de algo mucho mas importante que tiene que ver con el Conde, Los Noé y … el decimocuarto o mejor dicho tu "entupido aprendiz" general Cross Marian…- dije mientras los otros tres escuchaban atentos y Cross me daba una mirada de seguir hablando – Quiero que hablemos nosotros seis de ello, apreciare si alguno de ustedes comenta su opinión al respecto… y no solo eso tengo mas noticias sobre el Conde que nos tomara por sorpresa a todos… Con esto empecemos nuestra propia reunión de generales…

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado! Es solo como un pequeño relleno de lo que vendra, no quise dar muchos detalles, pero se me "chispotio" al final jajaja. En fin fue medio corto pero no se arrepentiran la espera de lo proximo que vendra! Suerte a todos Chao ~~


End file.
